This invention relates to the manufacture of metal golf club heads, and deals more particularly with a process for making a metal head having one or more weighting inserts of heavy metal embedded in the metal defining the head's external shape.
It is well known, as shown for example by prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,865; 4,076,254; and 4,326,326; to apply weighting inserts to golf club heads to achieve certain desired objectives of balance, moment of inertia, center of impact, etc., in the finished head, and many different schemes for attaching one or more weights to a head have been proposed in the past.
The general object of this invention is to provide an improved method for making a weighted metal golf club head, particularly a method which is easy and economical to practice, resulting in a finished head wherein the weighting insert is rigidly embedded in the surrounding metal of the head so as to avoid any possibility of its becoming loose and whereby the presence of the weighting insert in the finished head may be made entirely or at least substantially undetectable by visual inspection of the finished head.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for making a golf club head which is flexible as to the number and shape of inserts to be included in the finished head thereby allowing wide choice in the design of the shape and weight characteristics of the head.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and from the accompanying drawings and the claims.